


Rise of the Hunger Games

by BumblecatandBeedog



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Major Character Injury, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblecatandBeedog/pseuds/BumblecatandBeedog
Summary: 24 tributes. Raph, Don, Leo, and Mike, trapped in the arena alongside their biggest enemies. The reason? To tear each other apart.
Kudos: 14





	Rise of the Hunger Games

Michelangelo winced, and opened his eyes. He lay on the cold ground, looking directly above him. The box turtle was hidden under the huge tree's shadow. Groaning at the ache in his stomach, he sat up, and gazed around.  
"Hm?" He could see a purple figure laying back up, in the distance. It looked dead.  
Curiosity made him bring himself to his feet. The orange masked turtle felt wobbly, and sick. He went to hold onto the tree for balance. He felt dizzy.  
"Wake up, my dears!"  
He looked up at the sound of the familiar yet unfamiliar voice. Where was it coming from?  
"Up up! All of you!"  
It was at that moment, Mikey realized: there were more people- er mutants, here.  
A mantis, another turtle. Two lobsters. Even that figure he saw before. Once it stood, he could clearly see he was another mutant turtle. A purple one. It was insane.  
"Come to the center of the arena, at the supply hut." The voice instructed.  
Like magic, he began to move. He knew exactly where to go. But- he didn't? It was so confusing. In all honesty, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

At the middle of the "arena" everyone gathered. On one side of him, was a mutant worm. So easy to kill. On his other side, a huge dog, slobbering at the mouth. He didn't know anybody here. But they all felt familiar.  
...Mikey hated it...  
He wanted to understand what was going on. He didn't want to feel ignorant.  
"Now my schoobly slaves. You have one goal. Only one. Survive. The last one standing gets to remember, and go home. As for the rest of you- you're expendable. Every few days obstacles will be thrown your way. The ONLY thing that you should worry about is your survival. Good luck, have fun, and let the games commence!"  
A loud horn blared throughout the arena, causing everyone to cover their ears or their lack of. Mikey looked left and right. Everyone was puzzled, standing around.  
Suddenly, one mutant rushed forward into the hut.  
"Me first! Me first!" He chanted.  
It was a turtle with blue accent. So many turtles.  
However, many followed him. Running inside to grab things. Mikey followed the crowd. He saw mutants coming out with swords, sais, guns, bombs, food, and drinks. What the hell was going on!? They weren't going to actually kill each other were they.  
"Haha! I, Warren Stone, has received a BLADE-" It was the worm guy Mikey had stood beside.  
His words were cut short though, as the blue accented turtle used his sword to slice the worm into many of pieces. Then he took his knife.  
"Thank you!" And he took off.  
Michelangelo was horrified. This really was going to be a blood bath, wasn't it?  
Another loud blare was heard. A robotic sounding voice followed it up.  
"NUMBER 24: WARREN STONE. SLICED BY LEONARDO HAMATO."

Mikey understood. This really was fight or die. He scooped up all the rations he could. Fruits, vegetables, water. Anything he could. Before he exited, he looked back. He needed a weapon. His eyes widened. It called to him.  
The nun-chaku.  
Yes. He grabbed it up, and ran out. Next thing he needed was a shelter. He needed one before night. The creative turtle didn't want to end up like Warren. So he'd use his brain, and make something. He passed by a tall tree, and paused, turning back.  
He didn't want to drop his rations. They'd most likely be stolen. So instead, he shuffled them into one arm, and began to climb. He had to observe the tree to see if it was stable to sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for more~


End file.
